砂の蠍 Escorpiones en la Arena
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: 12º Capítulo··DEJEN REVIEWS·· SasoTema
1. Niña en un Mundo de Hombres

Niña en un Mundo de Hombres

De pequeña parecía todo que fuese un sueño, a veces más bien una pesadilla pero seguía adelante, un niña pequeña en un mundo manejado por hombres donde una mujer no era más que un ser destinado al hogar y a la cría de los pequeños que debían dar a luz, nunca ocuparían un gran puesto en la jerarquía, aunque había ciertos casos excluidos, los de aquellas que eran necesarias por sus dotes de curación.

Sin embargo en su caso la regla se saltaba en cierto modo, ella cuidaba de sus hermanos ya que su madre murió en el parto del más pequeño de los tres y su padre era un hombre de prestigio y ocupaciones que no debía desatender. Así que con apenas tres años ella ya había aprendido a pelear, había convencido a su padre para conseguir un "arma" su padre lo tomó como una afición, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, ella sabía que habilidad poseía y buscaba los medios a su alcance para utilizarla en su mayor potencial y así poder ayudar a sus hermanos.

Sin embargo había algo más que la fascinaba, las habilidades de su hermano y las historias que había oído sobre un joven de Sunagakure maestro en uno de los artes más característicos del País del Viento, el nieto de la abuela Chiyo, una de las personas más íntimas de su padre desde antes incluso de que ella naciese, pero ese joven, según había oído, hacia tiempo que se había marchado de la villa, algunos contaban que había muerto en el desierto y otros que permanece en las cercanías de la villa esperando el momento perfecto para atacarla.

Pero ella tenía su propia idea sobre todo ello, le gustaba aquel joven, la fascinaba, que siendo tan pequeño fuese reconocido por la abuela Chiyo ya era algo muy complicado y él lo logró, incluso su padre lo reconocía como el genio de Sunagakure, por eso no creía que conspirase contra la villa ni que estuviese muerto, para ella, él había partido en busca de mejorar sus habilidades, de llevarlas a un nivel superior y que algún día regresaría. Pero todo eso se lo guardaba para sí, a fin de cuentas sólo eran especulaciones de una niña pequeña…


	2. Segundas Intenciones

Segundas Intenciones

Un día tuvo la desfachatez, así le dijeron, de decirle aquellas especulaciones a uno de sus profesores, recibió un castigo, uno reservado a la familia del Kazekage, para demostrar lo que había aprendido y que había aprendido a no pensar por libre, sería abandonada en el desierto, con aquel equipo que pudiese cargar, debería regresar por su propia cuenta. Quizás a los ojos de otras villas fuesen métodos exagerados como castigo y mucho más para aplicar con una niña pequeña, pero ella era una niña en un mundo de hombres, entrenada como hombre, instruida en combate como hombre y ante los ojos de aquellos que formaban la villa ella era un hombre, se la debía respetar como tal, pero en aquella ocasión demostró ser una niña, y debería solucionarlo de ese modo, eran leyes que a todos eran iguales y no se saltarían por ser una niña pequeña hija del cuarto maestro Kazekage.

Portar aquello que pudiese cargar, lo tenía claro desde el principio, armas, con ellas podría cazar y obtener agua en el desierto, pero había una pega, ella era una niña, no podía llevar armas, ¿entonces? ¿Qué debía de llevar? Se lo planteó, no podía llevar armas, pero nadie sabía que ella supiese luchar ni que habilidad poseía así que propuso ante el consejo, sus maestros y su padre aquello que iba a llevar, un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, una capa de viaje propia de allí y su "afición"; muchos se mostraron aprobatorios cuando mencionó el kit, pues siendo una niña se haría "pupa" en el desierto, cuando mencionó la capa, lo vieron lógico, debía viajar en el desierto donde las temperaturas pro la noche eran de un mínimo de cinco grados centígrados bajo cero y los vientos eran de una fuerza increíble, pero cuando dijo con la cara completamente seria que deseaba llevarse consigo su abanico, un elemento decorativo de su habitación, sin utilidad alguna y que la doblaba en altura y triplicaba en peso se rieron con fuerza; sin embargo su padre habló claro "Llevarás aquello que desees siempre y cuando puedas cargar con ello", la sala enmudeció ya que esa era la norma única de aquello, si ella podía cargar con lo que solicitaba con ello iría " Puedo con ello Kazekage-sama".

Así fue, al día siguiente un cuerpo Anbu la dejo en el desierto junto ha aquello que había solicitado, pero ella tenía más idea sobre qué hacer, debía regresar a Sunagakure, de acuerdo, pero aprovecharía aquella ocasión para buscar al objeto de su admiración, el joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada ocre. Quería conocer en persona al genio reconocido por su padre, al nieto de la vieja Chiyo y ver con sus propios ojos su habilidad con las marionetas.


	3. Destino

Destino

Viento, fuerte y abundante, la arena se metía por todas partes estorbando al andar y a la visión y debido a su estatura y su ligero peso le era algo costoso avanzar, lo hacía de modo lento, trastabilleando y en alguna que otra ocasión rodando duna abajo abrazándose a su abanico, si lo perdía perdería con él gran parte de sus posibilidades de sobrevivir en aquel lugar.

El sol daba fuerte, el calor era asfixiante, las vestimentas negras absorbían aquel calor de tal manera que se ahogaba, el agua la había racionalizado pero aun así le costaba no coger la calabaza y beberse el contenido completo de agua que contenía.

Además el peso del abanico se notaba, le pesaba demasiado y sus esperanzas de encontrar algún lugar refugiado del sol era ya casi nulo, mirase a donde mirase sólo veía arena, kilómetros y kilómetros de arena… Y debía contar con que de vez en cuando se daban indicios de una próxima tormenta de arena, para entonces debía encontrar alguna formación rocosa donde poder refugiarse, aunque si no lo lograba quizás su "decorativo" abanico le sirviese para contrarrestar a su alrededor esa tormenta, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de incrementarla por lo cual dudaba bastante sobre que haría si no encontraba refugio para entonces.

A todo eso le quedaba añadir que no sabía dónde podría encontrar al artista afamado que la fascinaba, quería observar con sus propios ojos sus habilidades pero, ¿cómo observarlas si ni siquiera sabía donde se hallaba él?

Pero ella continuaría avanzando, había oído a unos extranjeros que hacia el este había tierras de nadie, donde se acaban encontrando todos aquellos que habían abandonado sus hogares, unos terrenos dónde había una jerarquía de poder, quizás pudiese encontrar allí al artista, aunque seguramente se las vería negras en ese lugar, a fin de cuentas "era" una niña "indefensa" y "pequeña" supuestamente negada para el combate…


	4. Capturada

Capturada

No sabía cuanto llevaba recorrido pero seguía avanzando, cada vez estaba más cansada que nunca, prácticamente usaba el abanico para deslizarse por la arena duna abajo y manipulaba un poco los vientos para subir la siguiente, pero por más que avanzase hacia el este no veía nada, ni fronteras ni asentamientos… Nada, no había absolutamente nada más que arena, sabía que donde ella habitaba era un lugar desolador, que las guerras habían marcado al país pero aun así, en esos momentos reconoció que no era más que una niña "tonta" que no comprendía lo que había hecho.

Escuchó unas risas graves y profundas, parecían estar lejanas, resonaban en su cabeza como un eco, pero al abrir los ojos descubrió a varios hombres fornidos llenos de cicatrices por doquier observándola, una de ellos tenía el abanico en su mano mientras bebía de la pequeña calabaza, escuchó lo que hablaban, parecían dirigirse a donde ella y también parecían saber que iban ha hacer con ella, vendida en los mercados negros como esclava de quien la comprase por un precio bastante elevado. Cerró los ojos nuevamente antes de que los hombres se diesen cuenta de que estaba consciente, si la vendían no tendría grandes problemas en escaparse de su "amo", había conseguido bastante habilidad en ese aspecto, quizás el mayor problema sería perder su abanico…

Realmente quizás fuese sólo una niña que se había metido en algo demasiado grande para ella. No había sentido nada desde aquello, hasta que un empujón y el sonido de unas cadenas la alertaron, tantos sus manos como sus tobillos y cuello estaban atados por cadenas y a su espalda sujetado en su pequeño obi llevaba el abanico, su cabello recogido en sus cuatro coletas y su cara lavada del polvo del desierto. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana, su piel ya dorada relucía bajo el sol y sus ojos de un color inusual captaban la atención por las calles por las que la conducían, pudo oír voces de hombres preguntando por su precio y gritos por las calles de otros avisando de que había nuevas piezas para el mercado.

Su cuerpo no temblaba y su mente funcionaba correctamente, sabía que había cometido un gran error al dirigirse hacia aquellas tierras, su mirada se mostraba firme mirando al frente custodiada por cuatro hombres, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía a la gente de las calles buscando casi con anhelo, encontrarle allí, pero no vio a nadie que se ajustase a las descripciones que había escuchado sobre él.

Fue subida a una especie de pedestal y los cuatro hombres se quedaron a sus costados, cerró los ojos y pensó, que técnicas de las que había visto la podían ayudar a librarse de las cadenas, había varias, pero ninguna era ejecutable con sus niveles de chackra…


	5. Comprada

Comprada

La gente se congregaba expectante, esperando el momento en que empezase el mercado, Temari observó las piezas que había en el mercado, principalmente chicas niñas y adolescentes, había algunos niños también pero estaban tan encogidos por el miedo que apenas se les veía. Había un ambiente de miedo y deseo que cada vez resultaba más agobiante para la pequeña rubia, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, había una figura encapuchada, por su estatura no parecía ser más que un joven de diecisiete años, tampoco parecía ser muy musculoso pero indudablemente era poderoso, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo en un parpadeo lo perdió entre la marea de gente

Sintió un leve mareo con el retumbar de tantas voces, todas gritaban cantidades inauditas de dinero, miles de manos intentando alcanzar a los niños y lso gritos de éstos debido al miedo. Ella se giró a uno de sus custodios – Dime… ¿Podrías hacer que se callasen? Tanto ruido me molesta – El hombre la miro y soltó una risotada que la irritó todavía más, una mano se elevó para golpearla pero no sintió más que miles de manos tirando de ella con fuerza, sintió dolor, su cuerpo era aprisionado con demasiada fuerza, y había tanta gente que se ahogaba, pero notó cómo una la aferraba con fuerza pero sin dañarla y se giró, una figura encapuchada y enfundada en una capa de color negro, el resto de manos que la agarraban la liberaron y se quedaron observando al encapuchado casi con miedo, pero ella no pudo más que sentir como la cogía y se la cargaba al hombro cual saco de patatas - ¿Cuánto cuesta? ¿Dos millones de yens os va bien? – Sacó una bolsa con la cantidad exacta y la dejó en las manos de uno de los hombres para desaparecer con ella al instante entre una nube de humo montándose un gran revuelo entre la gente…

La depositó en el suelo y le quitó las cadenas que la mantenían atada, y ella lo miró sin pronunciar palabra, ¿se suponía que ahora ella era de su propiedad? ¿Qué debía servirle en todo aquello que le ordenase?

Notó que le indicaba que le siguiera, ¿acaso no tenía lengua para hablarle? Antes lo había hecho, ¿por qué ahora no? ¿Y qué era ese sonido que producía al moverse? Se acarició las muñecas y el cuello y lo siguió sin emitir palabra, pues a fin de cuentas, ella era la hija de un Kazekage y la nieta de otro, sabía cuando debía o no hablar…


	6. Aproximación

Aproximación

Siguió a aquella figura, trastabillando alguna que otra vez pues empezaba a tener demasiada sed y el sol le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza, pero una voz la distrajo de todo aquello - ¿Quieres ser la nueva figura de mi colección? Tengo ya muchas, pero estoy seguro que ocuparás un gran lugar en ella, aunque necesitaría saber quién eres… - La niña le miró, ¿de qué le hablaba? ¿Nueva figurita en su colección? – No puedo ser parte de su colección, estoy buscando a alguien y si no regresó a casa padre se enfadará… - La figura se giró y la pequeña pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella - ¿A quién buscas? ¿Quién es tu padre? – Había algo en aquella voz que le resultaba familiar… ¿por qué? – Akasuna no Sasori-sama – La figura observó con más detenimiento a la niña, escrutándola con detenimiento - ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre pequeña? – La niña bajo su mirada a la arena y siguió caminando hasta donde la figura estaba detenida – Porque admiró aquello que denomina arte… Yo también quiero verlo…

El encapuchado la miró, no era tan estúpida como podía aparentar para ser alguien de su edad… - Me temo que jamás regresarás a tu casa pequeña… - La rubia lo miró – Ahora soy de su propiedad, ¿no es así? Pues por mí bien, pero tengo que regresar, quizás padre te pague el doble de lo que tú diste por mi… - La figura no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario – Poco me interesa el dinero pequeña, sólo las piezas de mi colección y tú ahora eres una de ellas… - La pequeña lo escrutó con disimulo – Ya tienes a alguien de mi familia en tu colección, no creo que sea bueno que haya dos miembros en tu colección… - Él la miró con sus ojos ocultos un poco abiertos por la sorpresa que le causó esa frase - ¿Y quién se supone que es tu familiar en mi colección? – Ella mostró una sonrisa casi olvidada – El tercer maestro Kazekage… Sasori-sama…


	7. Vencida

Vencida

El encapuchado la miró y rió de nuevo – Una pieza más, no importa tu linaje… Aunque quizás tendría una muy buena combinación con ambos… ¿Ese abanico es tu arma? – Ella descolgó el abanico con bastante facilidad y lo abrió ante él – Es, parte de mi "capricho", mi elemental es el viento… - Ella estaba feliz, quizás aquel hombre debiera causarle miedo pero para nada, ella estaba feliz de haber encontrado a quien estaba buscando - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Supongo que tendrás uno, aunque poca importancia tendrá en cuanto seas una más en la colección, me preguntó que tipo de marioneta podría hacer contigo… - Se volvió a colgar su abanico a la espalda – Temari… - Él se giró de espaldas a ella – Será mejor que puedas mantener mi ritmo, sino lo logras quedaras sepultada en las arenas…

Él sabía que posiblemente era demasiado pequeña para poder mantener su ritmo y que posiblemente acabaría muriendo por inanición, pero su llevo una sorpresa al girar un poco el rostro mirando atrás y verla a poco menos de dos metros de distancia, tenía el rostro que expresaba cansancio, que aquello la superaba sin embargo ella seguía manteniendo esa distancia continuamente, llegando a sacar el abanico de su obi y abriéndolo sobre sí para poder resguardarse de sol justiciero que a esa hora se mostraba en el desierto.

En ningún momento él se detuvo para mirar si ella seguía detrás pero más de una vez escuchó el ruido de algo caer contra la arena, pero notó cómo ella volvía a su posición a menos de dos metros de distancia de él. Hasta que finalmente él se detuvo y giró a mirarla, ella estaba toda llena de arena y golpes y las ropas aún más estropeadas que antes, pero se había detenido a la par que él y lo observaba atenta a lo que pudiera decirle, pero él notó como su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado acelerado, su rostro estaba pálido y por el leve silbido que se oía se ahogaba, y ella continuaba mirándole esperando lo que mandase, aparentando estar como si nada.

Finalmente ella cedió dejándose caer de rodillas en la arena ardiente del desierto, tenía hambre y sed, sus labios estaban agrietados y sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos, sintió como la arena se revolvía bajo ella, pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverse de ahí, notó algo frío, metálico, enroscándose en su cintura agarrándola con fuerza y al instante se vio elevada en el aire al lado de él. Tras aquello cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño nuevamente.


	8. Inútil

Inútil

Él la observaba de vez en cuando, seguía pensando que clase de marioneta podría hacer con ella, se le ocurrían cientos de cosas pero cuando la miraba esas ideas se desvanecían y buscaba otras nuevas, y así se fue sucediendo el trayecto…

Cuando ella abrió nuevamente los ojos estaba tendida sobre una roca de superficie lisa que daba funciones de mesa, y cerca de ella una mesita con una calabaza de agua y algunas frutas. Quiso bajarse de la mesa pero cuando miró al suelo sintió cuán alta estaba, por lo general podría bajar sin problemas pero en esos momentos le dio vértigo, estaba bastante mareada y ver eso la mareó aún más por lo que regresando al centro de la mesa, manteniéndose sentada de rodillas, exploró con la mirada el lugar. Era una especie de guarida tallada en la roca, todo mobiliaria parecía haber sido formado de esa manera, había algunas cosas en madera de roble pero poco más, parecía estar dividida en tres salas, y de él no había ni señal.

Observó nuevamente la comida, tenía hambre, se moría de hambre y de sed – Saso… ¿Sasori-sama? – Su voz sonó débil y quebrada, completamente diferente a su voz habitual, pero fue escuchada - ¿Ya te despertaste? – Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, el aspecto que tenía ante de ella de Sasori la inquietaba - ¿No tienes hambre? – Observando el plato de frutas y la calabaza sin tocar en la mesita - … No las alcanzo – Su voz sonó aún más débil que antes y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas, le daba vergüenza esa situación, de normal ya se habría comido, como mínimo, dos de esas frutas – Tsk, puede que al final seas una marioneta inútil en mi colección – Sin mediar más palabras le lanzó la bandeja de frutas y la calabaza y se internó nuevamente en el cuarto del que había salido.


	9. Petición

Petición

Temari observó la calabaza y las frutas para, seguidamente, observar la puerta por la cual Sasori había desaparecido, observó nuevamente la fruta y sin pensárselo se comió dos de las piezas de fruta y bebió casi la mitad del contenido de la calabaza emitiendo un leve suspiró de satisfacción. Prefiriendo no mirar el suelo saltó de la mesa dándose un pequeño impulso, aterrizando sin hacer ruido en el suelo pulido. Se acercó con sigilo no intencionado a la perta por la que el marionetista había desaparecido y se la quedó mirando, tenía un grabado en ella, un grabado que hacía demasiado tiempo se sabía, un escorpión rojizo, no le pareció extraño que ese símbolo estuviese allí tallado pues era bien conocido que era su huella personal y que todas sus marionetas lo llevaban.

Escuchó como en la lejanía el sonido de la madera contra la roca, apretó la oreja contra la puerto y escuchó la voz de su "amo" protestar porque esa pieza no le era de utilidad. Se atrevió a abrir la puerta y molestarle, sus ojos lo buscaron topándose con varias sombras en la estancia, parecían mil figuras a través de las cuáles localizó los cabellos rojizos de él.

Ella se acercó cauta pues esa sala la intimidaba - ¿Sasori-sama? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Sasori giró hacia ella el rostro sin mirarla – Dime… ¿qué accesorios gustas? – Temari quedó pensativa durante un rato – No necesito ninguno Sasori-sama, se que ahora mismo no es que se hábil o fuerte en combate… pero sé del poder que contiene mi chakra y sé como explotarlo… Quizás unos coleteros con los que recogerme el pelo, pero siendo una marioneta eso no me serviría de nada, estará bien cualquier cosa que usted elija… - Sasori se la quedó observando, ¿acaso esa niña no comprendía que iba a morir? - ¿Sabes lo que significa ser mi marioneta? – Temari lo miró semi-ceñuda, la estaba tomando por una niña ingenua y eso no le gustaba – Convertirme en tu arma, en un cuerpo vació que respondería a tu chakra, ser también tu escudo, significa morir… ¿Acaso crees que soy uan niña ingenua? He visto muerte y he sido bañada por ella, no la temo Sasori-sama – Él no podía apartar la mirada de ella, no era una niña, tampoco una mujer, era una joven de escasa edad y al mismo tiempo una mujer con demasiada poca vida en su pasado…

Sasori hizo un ligero movimiento que Temari alcanzó a ver y algo se movió cerca de ellos, una figura se abrió paso entre las sombras apareciendo tras Sasori, Temari fijó sus esmeraldas en él y unas escenas de cuando era aún más pequeñas cruzaron fugazmente su mente – Te convertirás en algo como él, ¿dijiste que era tu abuelo? – Temari observó de arriba abajo la marioneta que se había quedado frente a ella, era tan parecida que temió que no fuese él, Sasori al notar sus dudas hizo que la marioneta quedase más a la altura de ella y que así pudiese verla con mayor facilidad – Si, el tercer maestro, oí que su poder era comparable al cuarto maestro de Konoha.

Las manos de Temari se extendieron alcanzando el rostro de la marioneta, recorriendo sus facciones recorriendo caminos ya casi olvidados, su mente vagó un momento a las facciones de sus padres y a las de sus hermanos y una punzada se dio en su corazón, miró nuevamente a Sasori con su semblante serio, ensombrecido – ¡Conviérteme en parte de tu colección!


	10. MI Muñeca

MI Muñeca

Sasori observó a la joven, no podía denominarla "niña" puesto que no lo era, sus ojos mostraban decisión sin un ápice de temor, fue así como alcanzó a decidirse por la marioneta que haría con ella hasta que le fuese de mayor utilidad.

Ella mantenía su mirada puesta en él hasta que una extraña sensación la invadió, su cuerpo se movía solo, era algo desagradable, pero resultaba fascinante cuando en poco se encontró con el recuperado control de su cuerpo subida a un mostrador frente a frente de Sasori, quedaba justo a la altura de aquellos ojos de intenso color granate.

Él quedó observando la intensidad de color de esmeralda de los ojos de ella mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa – Ya ha sido decidido – Ella abrió un poco los ojos esperando saber qué iba a ser, en qué quedaría transformado su cuerpo tras su muerte pero… Antes siquiera de que una palabra saliese de sus labios para preguntar sintió algo semi-frío quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro, ella había cerrado con rapidez los ojos, un acto reflejo que aún no había conseguido corregir, pero daba igual, algo se clavó contra ella con fuerza, una suavidad ruda que se habría paso sin problemas arrancándole un gemido que quedó ahogado.

Abrió los ojos con timidez descubriendo unos granates chocando contra su mirada, notó un frió posarse en su espalda acercándola más hacia el borde de la mesa sin que se pudiese caer por muy al borde que quedase, otra frialdad recorrió su mejilla descendiendo por su cuello hacia la nuca provocándole un escalofrío, y entonces, algo apresó su lengua por completo dejándola a su merced por completo.

Él había cerrado los ojos y ella los había abierto un poco más – Tú serás MI marioneta, ¿entendido? – Temari aún lo observaba con impresión, fijándose en aquel rostro afirmando con la cabeza pues no sabía que responder en esos momentos.


	11. Seis Largos Años

Seis Largos Años

Desde la partida de la hija del Kazekage habían pasado ya seis largos años en los que ninguna noticia se había tenido de ella, el menor de los tres hermanos se había convertido en un asesino a sangre fría, el mediano ignoraba todo y a todos, y el padre… El padre sólo trato de localizarla el primer año desde su desaparición, no consideraba el tener que dedicar más tiempo a buscarla, a fin de cuentas era una niña irresponsable, puede que fuese la viva imagen de su esposa, pero todo tiene su límite y él debía atender a otros asuntos, como acabar con la existencia de su hijo pequeño…

Durante esos seis años Temari había aprendido a controlar a la perfección sus habilidades con el viento, pues en mitad del desierto no había nada que le impidiese hacerlo… Bueno, ¿nada? Eso no era del todo cierto puesto que él la reclamaba cuando le venía en gana para que le ayudase un poco o para pedirle que le trajese algún material de la ciudad donde la compró, allí no tenía problemas con que volviesen a capturarla, pues ella sola se defendía y en caso de que alguien se atreviese a ponerle un dedo encima respondería de ello ante Sasori.

Sin embargo en todo aquel tiempo nada había pasado entre ellos, alguna mirada, alguna caricia o abrazo, pero no nada más de aquello. Pero ella sabía que debía regresar finalmente a casa y que él debía regresar a sus quehaceres habituales antes de que la comprara. Ambos sabían de ese hecho y ambos sabían que en el momento que él la reclamase ella acudiría…


	12. Víspera

Víspera

Ella había empezado a notar que algo le pasaba a su "amo", hacía unos días que le había dicho que debía regresar a Sunagakure y desde entonces ni la miraba, ni siquiera intercambiaba palabra con ella y eso a ella le dolía pues a fin de cuentas esperaba poder pasar esos últimos días como siempre pudiendo así llevarse un recuerdo sin embargo no parecía que fuese a ser así…

El tiempo parecía haber acelerado su curso y la noche de la víspera de su regreso todo había permanecido igual, ella esperó hasta que él se quedó dormido para colarse en su habitación, acomodándose en un pequeño espacio a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su pecho acurrucándose en él, sin embargo él no estaba ni mucho menos dormido pues pronto la rodeó acercándola un poco más a él.

Temari hizo igual, abrazándose a él – Sasori-sama, ¿siempre seré su marioneta? – Sus ojos subieron hacia el rostro de él buscando seguridad – Tú siempre vas a ser mi marioneta y como tal llegará el día que volveremos a encontrarnos y te probaré – Le mostró una sonrisa que la embriagó robándole a ella otra – Para ese día seré más poderosa Sasori-sama… - Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo así el compás de el corazón de su amo – Espero que tengas un buen viaje…

Temari abrió inconscientemente los ojos ante el golpe de Sasori en su nuca, pero enseguida quedo inconsciente sobre la cama. Sasori la observó unos minutos y la cubrió con una manta dejándola en aquella gruta escondida. Lo único que permanecía de él en aquel lugar era un pequeño cascabel que ella un día le arrancase entrenando…


End file.
